fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Filly brand history
Filly is a brand with roots to many years ago, so here's a timeline of the key events. 2006 * Filly is created. No specific toy brands are launched this year, but boardgames were released and a webpage was made. 2007 * A set of twenty characters is released under the Filly banner, later to be known as ''Filly Forest''. 2008 * ''Filly Beach Party'' is released, abandoning Forest's idea of binding the characters to real horses and leaning more towards fiction and fantasy inspirations. * ''Filly Princess'' is released, starting the tradition of elaborate heritage trees and homelands. 2009 * ''Filly Fairy'' is launched, starting yet another tradition of dividing the heritage tree into smaller families. * A monthly Filly magazine begins publication in Germany, with one edition coming out in 2009. The magazine is still printed to this day. 2010 * A re-printing of Filly Beach Party is released, which also includes mildly modified Princess and Forest characters. 2011 * ''Filly Unicorn'' is launched, resulting in concept expansions and contradictions upon horned characters from the Beach Party and Fairy brands. * Filly Ice Fairy is launched, beginning a tradition of making winter-themed versions of the toy brands. 2012 * At MIPCOM in October 2012, plans for a new show about Filly is confirmed, and is given the title ''Filly Funtasia''. * ''Filly Elves'' is launched, forever stating the difference between a fairy and an elf. * ''Filly Mermaids'' is launched, which produces many sets in the following years with various levels of differences. * Filly Ice Unicorn is launched. 2013 * ''Filly Witchy'' is launched, and is very quickly expanded upon with a new Magic set and an Ice Witchy set, all before the end of the year. * In April 2013, the Russian-language ''Club Filly'' is created on VK, the first major Filly fan discussion group on record. Slowly building a spectator base, it is tailored to Russian horse fans. * In May 2013, a list of writers working on Filly Funtasia is published. The experience list is long, ranging from Jake and the Neverland Pirates to Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * At MIPCOM 2013, a trailer for Filly Funtasia is shown. The YouTube upload that followed afterwards got a fair bit of attention, both of curiosity and stubbornness, creating the English-language Filly Funtasia fandom as we know it today. Fan sites are established within the following weeks. * While many brands were stated as being represented in Filly Funtasia, the earliest brands Forest and Beach Party were gleamingly absent, and their sub-brand toy sites were in the process of being removed and they disappeared soon after. This is the reason why Filly Wiki currently list characters from the two brands as Proto-Fillies. 2014 * In January 2014, ''Filly Wedding'''s release and ''Filly Butterfly'''s announcement were discovered in very quick succession. Filly Butterfly was released the following spring. * Also in January 2014, Dracco assumes full command of Filly, ending Simba's involvement in the franchise. * Early in the year, multiple delays to Filly Funtasia moves it from a statement of April 2014 until repeatedly stated plans of Early or Spring 2015. This boils the fandom down to the most enthusiastic core of fans. * ''Filly Mermaids Glitter Edition'' is launched, showing that Filly Mermaids returns every summer like a cheesy 90's pop song, but better. 2015 * ''Filly Stars'' is launched. * Filly Funtasia is slowly progressing forward, but both it and the fandoms are practically identical to how it was the year before. Category:Toy lines